parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Mordecai Pan
AnimatedFan195's movie spoof and animal style of Disney's 1953 animated fantasy adventure film "Peter Pan" Cast *Peter Pan - Mordecai (Regular Show) *Wendy Darling - Young Kiara (The Lion King II: Simba's Pride) *John Darling - Kion (The Lion Guard) *Michael Darling - Kopa (The Lion King; OC) *Tinker Bell - Eileen (Regular Show) *Captain Hook - Lord Shen (Kung Fu Panda 2) *Mr. Smee - Boss Wolf (Kung Fu Panda 2) *Captain Hook's pirates - Wolves (Kung Fu Panda 2) and Jombies (Kung Fu Panda 3) *Tick-Tock the Crocodile - Makuu (The Lion Guard) *Lost Boys - Oliver (Oliver & Company), Berlioz (The Aristocats), Patch, Lucky (101 Dalmatians (Animated)), Bunga (The Lion Guard) and Pudge (Cats Don't Dance) *Tiger Lily - Margaret (Regular Show) *Indian Chief - Eduardo (Rio 2) *Nana - Mittens (Bolt) *Mary Darling - Nala (The Lion King) *George Darling - Simba (The Lion King) Scenes *Mordecai Pan part 1 - Opening Credits ("The Second Star to the Right") *Mordecai Pan part 2 - Meet the Darling Family *Mordecai Pan part 3 - Bedtime/The Shadow *Mordecai Pan part 4 - Mordecai Chases His Shadow/Kiara and Mordecai Meet *Mordecai Pan part 5 - Kion and Kopa Meet Mordecai/Eileen in a Sulky Mood *Mordecai Pan part 6 - Mordecai Teaches the Children to Fly ("You Can Fly") *Mordecai Pan part 7 - Meet Captain Shen and the Animal Villians/Boss Wolf vs. Makuu *Mordecai Pan part 8 - Captain Shen Attacks Mordecai and the Darling Children *Mordecai Pan part 9 - Meet the Lost Boys/Eileen Tries to Kill Kiara *Mordecai Pan part 10 - "Following the Leader"/Captured by the Blue Macaws and the Cardinals *Mordecai Pan part 11 - Mordecai and Kiara Meet the Mermaids/Shen Kidnaps Margaret *Mordecai Pan part 12 - Mordecai Tricks Captain Shen/Saving Margaret *Mordecai Pan part 13 - Captain Shen's Next Pan *Mordecai Pan part 14 - "What Made the Red Men Red" *Mordecai Pan part 15 - Eileen Helps Captain Shen *Mordecai Pan part 16 - Big Chief Mordecai/'I Had a Mother Once' *Mordecai Pan part 17 - "Your Mother and Mine"/Kidnapped by Captain Shen *Mordecai Pan part 18 - " The Elegant Captain Shen"/A Bomb! *Mordecai Pan part 19 - Mordecai Cars for Eileen *Mordecai Pan part 20 - Battle on the Ship *Mordecai Pan part 21 - The Final Battle/Shen Is a Codfish *Mordecai Pan part 22 - Home Again/The End *Mordecai Pan part 23 - End Credits Gallery Mordecai.jpg|Mordecai as Peter Pan Cub Kiara TLG.png|Young Kiara as Wendy Darling Kion (Teenager).png|Kion as John Darling Kopa-2-the-lion-king-2-simbas-pride-32710577-1209-680.jpg|Kopa as Michael Darling Eileen.jpg|Eileen as Tinker Bell Lord Shen in Kung Fu Panda 2.jpg|Lord Shen as Captain Hook Wolf-boss-kung-fu-panda-2-78.4.jpg|Boss Wolf as Mr. Smee Wolves from Kung Fu Panda 2.png|Wolves Jade Warriors.png|and Jombies as Captain Hook's pirates Makuu TLG.png|Makuu as Tick-Tock the Crocodile Oliver..jpg|Oliver, Berlioz-0.jpg|Berlioz, Profile - Patch.png|Patch, 101 dalmatians lucky.jpg|Lucky, Profile - Bunga.png|Bunga Pudge-0.jpg|and Pudge as Lost Boys Margaret-regular-show-85.2.jpg|Margaret as Tiger Lily Eduardo in Rio 2.jpg|Eduardo as Indian Chief Mittens.jpg|Mittens as Nana Nala-adult-the-lion-king-5.14.jpg|Nala as Mary Darling Adult Simba.PNG|Adult Simba as George Darling Category:AnimatedFan195 Category:Peter Pan Movie Spoofs